The invention relates to new phenanthridine derivatives, which have an amino-group in position 6, a method for their production and for producing medicines containing phenanthridine derivatives.
Presently known syntheses of benzo(c)phenanthridine, its 11,12 dihydro-derivatives and similar compounds are very complex. The methods of Robinson et al. concerning the Bischler-Napieralski cyclisation and also of Ninomiya et al. using photocyclisation by Enamiden or by Shamma et al. and Cushman et al. concerning the Dickman-Thorpe-cyclisation should be mentioned here, said methods all extending over a great number of reaction steps (see I. Ninomya and T. Naito: Synthesis of the benzo(c)phenanthridine alkaloids. Recent. Dev. Nat. Carbon compd. 10, 11-90 (1984) and the literature mentioned there). p Furthermore, benzo(c)phenanthridine derivatives and their anti-tumour effect are known from Pharmacy 44 pp. 593-597 (1989). Further phenanthridine derivatives are described in Tetrahedron 49 pp. 10305-10316 (1993) and in J. Chem. Soc. Perkin Trans. I, pp. 1137-1140 (1983) and in J. Me. Chem. 36, pp. 3686-3692 (1993). In the publications in J. Med. Chem. and Tetrahedron, derivatives with an amino-group in position 6 were also indeed described, said amino-group being substituted however in every case. Other derivatives have up till now not become known. This can be attributed mainly to the fact that the presently known derivatives are based on synthesis methods which are costly and complex. Therefore production of other phenanthridine derivatives was up till now not possible.